


Beachish

by redex (urvogel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urvogel/pseuds/redex
Summary: A day at the beach is not quite on the top of Remus' favorites list, but if it's for Sirius... It might not be that bad.





	Beachish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net. The smut is mild, it's mostly fluff.

Remus really didn't like the beach all that much. The appeal of getting wet in foul-tasting water and then rolling around in cigarette-butt-spiked sand until you looked like a breaded chicken was lost on him.

But, when Sirius had asked him a day ago after giving him the most perfect and amazing blow-job the world had ever seen, it had been hard for Remus to say no. It was pretty obvious he hadn't been in his right mind - and that was probably how Sirius had planned it. Manipulative little bugger.

So, here he was, sunscreen smeared on every body part, even those covered from the sun by fabric, which was most of him. The beach did not lend itself to covering scars, but Remus did the best he could. Sirius, on the other hand, had threatened to wear a tiny, bikini-style _thing_ though Remus eventually talked him out of it, threatening not to stay in public with him.

But those shorts were still amazingly, sexily low on his hips, and his hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. And here Remus was, bucket-hat flattening his light-brown hair, lightened by the sun. He stretched out his legs and pressed the sand under his feet, finding the cooler brown stuff underneath. Sirius and James were tossing a quaffle back and forth, sending the people around them to laughter and curses when sand was tossed onto their picketed areas.

Remus sighed and pulled his book out of the bag. The most he could hope that no one got severely injured - Sirius and James had a habit of getting thrown out of any public institution they entered. It was just a matter of how long it took.

It wasn't until later that Sirius collapsed onto a towel beside Remus, skin miraculously tanned a light brown. Remus fumed internally - Sirius got all the good genes. Maybe there was something in the whole inbreeding idea. But, before Remus could explore that incestuous and debauched idea to it's completion, Sirius' unignorable voice broke in.

"Moony, you have got to get in the water. You never get outside, and it's so nice! It's a beautiful day, come on, take advantage of it!"

Remus looked up from his book and realized that the other half of the Marauders were missing.

"Where'd James and Peter go off to?" he asked hesitantly.

"Never you mind. Come on, I'll even get up and go with you."

Sirius started pulling himself off the blanket and Remus felt it his duty to put Sirius down before he exerted himself any further.

"I don't really think so, Sirius..."

But, with a deft and long-practised movement, Sirius dropped a bookmark into Remus' book, snapped it shut, dropped it into the bag and dragged Remus to his feet.

"Come _on_ , Moony, you've got to have some fun! I let you wear a shirt, of all things, to the beach, now you've got to do something for me."

Sirius was wearing his pleading, puppy-dog eyes. Remus tried not to look.

"Sirius, I would like to remind you that in coming at all I am doing you a huge favour."

"Yes, yes, my Moony," Sirius waved the hole in his argument off dismissively. "And next time you can pick where we go for the holiday weekend, agreed? But now that we're _here_..."

Punctuating the the last word he spoke, Sirius grasped the sides of Remus' protective t-shirt and heaved upwards. Remus, when riled, had a rather larger amount of strength than one would expect, but this time he was caught off guard. Before he knew it, his world was seen through a white haze, and then the shirt was off. Hanging from Sirius' hand, and then thrown back towards the towel, missing by a few feet and landing in the sand. Remus moaned, following it's path with his eyes. He'd never be able to put it back on, with all that sand...

"Aah, Remus..."

But the sound of _that voice_ was enough to capture his attention and revert it back to the present nuisance. Sirius was practically drooling, staring at his chest. Remus blushed furiously and punched Sirius in the shoulder to hide it.

There was a catcall from someone up the beach who later proved to be a quite amused Lily Evans, accompanied and accosted by James Potter.

But in the present, Sirius was winding an arm around his waist with a devious grin on his handsome face and threatening to do something that shouldn't be done in public.

"Now I remember why we don't go to beaches. Too much competition for 'ole Padfoot, with such a looker of a boyfriend..."

Remus managed to wriggle out of his embrace, avoiding a kiss, but heading towards the water.

Sirius just grinned and pushed him forward cheerily.

"That's the spirit! Time to get Moony wet!"

Remus had no idea if werewolves could swim. Dogs could, but Remus was quite sure that a werewolf would never do so unless forced by a life-or-death situation. He took this as a simple fact, and steadfastly ignored any passages about werewolves and oceans in textbooks. He didn't need to be refuted on this one.

And the water was so _cold_!

His entire body shivered convulsively as his feet were lapped by waves. Remus had a lot of respect for the ocean. It was immeasurably large, deep and changing. He had a sort of sympathy for it as well, pulled by the moon as he was, but sympathy was not enough to make him enter into it's domain.

Not so Sirius, who jumped into the waves with a whoop, a vision of teenage enthusiasm and boyhood exuberance.

He stood a few feet in, covered in water to his chest, holding his arms out for Remus to follow him in. Remus hesitated and Sirius pouted and then Remus' resolve broke, as it nearly always did, forcing him to take a few steps forwards...

"Hullo," Sirius said softly, holding him against his wet chest, looking down at him with an unfathomable look in those dark violet eyes.

Remus blushed a deep red and tried to struggle out of Sirius' grip, but Sirius had the upper hand and underhand tactics: his lips closed on Remus', salty and sweet and a tongue like an electric eel in his mouth.

Just when Remus was forgetting where he was, Sirius broke off the kiss and stepped backwards into deeper water, leaving Remus alone and cold.

"Moony, I think you underestimate how damn sexy those scars make you," Sirius said mildly, letting his hands trail as the waves broke against his back and made little whirling eddies around Remus' legs. Feeling a bit like a zombie, he stepped farther into the water in order to grasp Sirius around the neck and kiss him breathless again.

They continued for a while until Remus was forced to swim a little ways and stand on his very tip-toes to avoid the waves getting into his mouth.

"Okay," he panted a bit. "I'm in the water. What now?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and caught his hips, pulling him close enough for Remus to wrap his legs around him.

"Blow my mind," Sirius murmured, grinning devilishly as he now looked up into Remus's dripping face.

Remus was all too quick to oblige. His mouth closed on Sirius' lips and devoured his taste with his tongue. Sirius' hands slid up his back and chest, lingering on old tears in his skin, tugging playfully at an erect nipple, making Remus moan into his mouth.

His hands tangled in Sirius' wet, messy hair, a good anchor. They had fucked in the shower before, and in the bath, but here there was nothing to press against, no friction that Remus felt himself desiring. Their motions were as fluid as the water around them, right up until Sirius fingered Remus' lap and slid a hand down his swimming trunks.

"Ah!"

Remus immediately went rigid, body arching forward to press against Sirius, head thrown back to look at the clear blue sky.

"This has to be illegal," he breathed out stupidly, fingers digging into Sirius' back.

"Most of the really good things are."

Sirius' cold hand was no deterrent against Remus' hot cock - exactly the opposite. His body jerked as he smothered cries into Sirius' shoulder, coming with a hot rush that made Sirius have to hold him steady, all patience.

When he caught his breath he said "You're right, I do owe you," as they walked back up towards their blankets, fingers entwined.

"Let me fuck you in James' car and we're even," Sirius said, the twinkling in his eye doing nothing to allay the severe misgivings Remus was having against such a thing.

"Pervert," he grumbled. "In your best friend's car?"

"Well, if you want to do it on the motorbike..."

And that was how Remus came to fall in love with the beach, despite all it's burns and omnipresent sand and weird-tasting water.

'Sex makes everything better' is Sirius' rationale. Remus will never admit it, but it's probably true.


End file.
